Swagger Jagger
"Swagger Jagger" is the debut single by English singer Cher Lloyd, taken from her debut studio album Sticks and Stones (2011). It was released as the album's lead single on 31 July 2011. Lyrics Swagger jagger Swagger jagger You should get some of your own Count that money Get your game on Get your game on Get your, get your game on You can't stop looking at me Staring at me, be what I be You can't stop looking at me So get up out my face You can't stop clicking at me Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me I can't stop that's why they gon' be My swagger's in check Get on the floor Get get get on the floor My swagger's on check Get on the floor Get get get on the floor I got it in check Swagger jagger Swagger jagger You should get some of your own Count that money Get your game on You're a hater Just let it go Swagger jagger Swagger jagger You should get some of your own Count that money Get your game on Get your game on Get your game on You you can't stop shouting at me Calling at me, be what I be You can't stop looking at me So get up out my way You you can't stop youtubing me On repeat, running this beat You can't stop this... on me I'm laughing all the way Get on the floor Get get get on the floor Get get get on the floor Get get get on the floor I got it in check Swagger jagger Swagger jagger You should get some of your own Count that money Get your game on You're a hater Just let it go Swagger jagger Swagger jagger You should get some of your own Count that money Get your game on Get your game on Get your game on Hi hater Kiss kiss I'll see you later Hi hater It is very very very nice to meet ya Get on the floor Get get get get get get Get on the floor Get on the floor I I got it in check Get on the floor Get on the floor My swagger's in check Get on the floor Get on the floor I got it in check Why it Sucks # The song's chorus highly samples "O' My Darling Clementine" # The lyrics just talk about how her haters and (in this case) "Swagger Jaggers" (slang for "swag jacker" which means someone who steals your style) won't stop You-tubing, Writing, and/or Tweeting about her which makes no sense. # Cher's voice sounds very whiny and uses too much Auto-tune. # The lyric video is very poorly made Redeeming Qualities # Although slightly annoying, the beat is quite catchy. # The use of CGI in the music video was actually somewhat creative. Music Video Cher Lloyd - Swagger Jagger Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.